chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamatula
(Barbed Devil) ''(CR11) Medium Outsider (Devil, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) '''Initiative': +10 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, See in Darkness, Perception +17 Speed: 40ft ACs: KAC: 26 EAC: 24 CMan: 34 (+6 Dex, +10/8 Natural armor) HP: 173 DR: 10 / Good, Immunity Fire, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10 '''SR 22 Defensive ability: Barbed Defense Fort: +14 Ref: +14 Will: +8 Attack (melee): 2 Claws +23 (3D8+17 Kinetic (Slashing / Piercing) + Grab and Fear) Attack (ranged): Scorching Ray +21 (4D6+11 Energy (Fire), 55ft, Burn 1d4) Special attack: '''Impale '''Spell-like abilities: At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Hold Person (DC17) Holographic Image (Rank 4, DC17) 1/day -- Summon (Level 4, 1 Barbed Devil 35% OR 2 Barbazu 50%) Unholy Blight (DC 18 Will save, 20ft AoE, 5D8 to a good creature of 10D6 against a Good Outsider, 210ft) Order's Wrath (DC 18 Will save, 20ft AoE, 5D8 to a chaotic creature of 10D6 against a Chaotic Outsider, 210ft) STR +6 DEX +6 CON +5 INT +1 WIS +2 CHA +4 Feats: Weapon focus (Claws), Improved Grapple (+4 to Grapple rolls), Iron Will, Improved Initiative, Fleet, Jet Dash Skill: Acrobatics +21, Diplomacy +19, Mysticism +16, Perception +17, Sense Motive +17, Stealth +21, Survival +17 Special Abilities Barbed Defense '(Su): A creature that strikes a Hamatula with a melee attack without Reach take 1D8+6 Kinetic (piercing) damage from the spines on the creature's body. This attack counts as Evil damage. '''Fear '(Su): The fear effect of a Barbed Devil affects any creatures it strikes with its claws, forcing them to make a DC 20 Will Save or be Frightened for 1d4 turn. This is a mind-affecting effect. The Save DC is Charisma based. 'Grab '(Su): If the Hamatula deals normal damage, it can attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity against creatures of size Medium or lower. Due to having the Improved Grapple Feat, Hamatulas have a total of +22 to their Combat Manoeuvre check. '''Impale (Ex): As they grapple a target, the Barbed Devil deals 3D8+9 points of Kinetic (piercing) damage to the target. This damage is repeated as long as the Barbed Devil maintains its grapple on the target. Description Hamatula are tall and lanky devils, between 7 to 8 feet tall but very lithe, covered in a coat of ever moving spines, with enormous claws growing out of their hands which they use to tear their preys apart. Hamatulas fill in two roles in the Nine Hells: they are guardians of infernal riches and the special forces of Hell's army, both roles shared equally between the Barbed Devils. Those who serve as guardians often damn souls by trading some infernal weapons and artefacts to mortals, and many of those Hamatula are servants of Belphegor, the Devil of the *Reason* of *Capitalism*. Squads of Barbed Devils are sometimes sent on missions behind enemy lines to eliminate enemy leaders. Tactics Barbed Devils will generally attempt to attack the strongest threat in a combat first, rushing towards it as fast as possible to get it into a death's embrace. They will spend most of their time striking with their claws and attempting to grapple a foe to take advantage of their Impale ability. While they are more intelligent then Barbazus, they are much more aggressive and brutal in combat, as they have a bloodlust shared only with some of the more powerful devils. If stuck at a range, they will rain down flame upon their foes using their scorching rays and potentially using either Unholy Blight or Order's Wrath to thin out the ranks of his opponents. If outnumbered or outmatched, they will often call in reinforcement, either a pair of Barbazu footment or another Hamatula. A small team of Hamatula (3 to 5) or a squad of Hamatula (6 to 11) can be sent by a Baron of Hell to perform covert operation behind enemy lines, and in these situations, they do their best to remain undetected by using their Holographic Image magic along with Hold Person, and rather then being as bloodthirsty as possible, they become a dangerous surgeon scalpel who cut out the heart of the enemies of hell. Category:Monster Category:Devil Category:Supernatural